This investigator plans to study nucleolar events in the assembly of ribosomal RNA with its proteins within the nucleolus, the enzymatic cleavages that occur on this RNA, and the characteristics of the particles in which immature RNA is found. Additionally, both peptide components of the nucleolus (non ribosomal and enzymatic capacities of whole nucleoli (especially protein kinase) are under investigation, with particular reference to ribosome maturation.